A Diary: By Gred and Forge
by PsychoHaired
Summary: OH MY GOD IS THAT A NEW CHAPTER IN THIS THING? I THOUGHT THIS WAS DEAD FOREVER! yes it is a new chapter...Just what the title says, a diary written by the mischiveous twins themselves, Fred and George!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fred or George, Gred and Forge or any form of them... life is sure cruel...  
  
**A Diary: By Gred and Forge**

** By:PsychoHaired**  
  
The Item you are about to read is a diary of Fred and George; or Gred and Forge; whichever tickles your fancy. In order for you to understand this you must first learn about us. I am Fred, and this is my brother George, we're twins you see... and rather mischievous I might add. Besides that we're wizards bent on world domination mwahaha!!!  
  
_Excuse my brother Fred he is a bit of a dolt.  
  
Hey!  
_  
Anyways, we, the Weasley twins, founders of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are proud to present our life story. How we came to be and what we are today. Funny anecdotes and hilarious misunderstandings. Our adventures at Hogwarts, our mentors, our little sibling tormenting and more!  
  
_Those were the good old days...  
  
Yeah...  
_   
Well I guess it all started when...  
  
A/N- Yay! My prologue is done! I'll start posting more lengthy chapters soon!


	2. Chapter I'm George! No I am wait are you...

**Chapter 1: I'm George! No I am! Wait... are you?  
**  
I guess it all started when we were around three years old. We were in our secret tree house; no siblings allowed. Anyways we fell off the tree and we kinda got a bit confused...  
  
_A bit!? We're not completely sure who's who!  
  
Aww come on George! We established that I was Fred and you were George years ago!  
_  
So here we were minding our own business in the tree house. Which, if I recall correctly was a huge mess...  
  
"Fred! Watch out for the rope!" George warned his brother.  
  
"Argh!" Fred screamed as he tripped and fell... grabbing George's hand along the way.  
  
Both twins fell off the tree they were playing in and got a concussion. They awoke several hours later in the ground with a headache.  
  
"Oww my head..."said one twin.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's all fuzzy, I guess we fell..."  
  
"Wait... who am I again?"  
  
"George... no wait I'm George"  
  
"Are you sure, I think you're Fred"  
  
"No YOU'RE Fred... or are you?"  
  
"Ok, umm I'll be Fred and you'll be George"  
  
"How come you get to decide?"  
  
"Because... uh..."  
  
"Whatever, I'll be George and you'll be Fred"  
  
"Ok" Fred rubbed his head.  
  
_That's not how it happened! George YOU were the one who fell off the tree house and got us all confused!  
  
No 'twas you my beloved brother  
  
Was not  
  
Was too  
  
Was not  
  
Was too...  
_  
A/N- First official chapter done! Yay I'm so proud of myself! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lollies and Dollies

Chapter 2: Lollies and Dollies  
  
Was not times infinity!  
  
Well out of all of our brothers, Percy was our favorite... to disturb that is. Bill just laughed and got revenge later on so we learned to steer clear of him for a while... at least until we were allowed to jinx him. Charlie was the one who taught us some of our classic pranks, like the acid pops.  
  
Acid pops! I miss those! Too bad they outlawed them...  
  
That was kind of our fault you know...  
  
"Boys this is my boss, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Fudge" The twins smiled identically.  
  
"Twins, oh my they must be a handful" Fudge chuckled.  
  
"Would you like a lolly Mr. Minister?" George asked innocently.  
  
"I don't think my wife will let me, cholesterol you see..."  
  
Both twins looked disappointed.  
  
"But I guess one wont hurt" The twins beamed at the Minister.  
  
Fred gave Fudge a big green lollypop. Mr. Weasley looked quite alarmed.  
  
"No Mr. Fudge don—"  
  
But it was too late Fudge was already licking it. "Argh! What is this!" Fudge spat. There was a hole in his tongue. "Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this!"  
  
I don't think Dad was too happy about that...  
  
But you have to admit it was pretty cool  
  
I agree  
  
Anyways, we got punished for it and we had to de-gnome the garden for a month... which wasn't that bad considering that gnomes can cause a lot of chaos in one's sister's dollhouse...  
  
"Quick before Ginny comes in!" Fred put a Gnome in full Victorian  
clothing inside Ginny's dollhouse.  
  
They ran to their rooms waiting for Ginny's shrill screams of terror  
and/or disgust.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! MUM!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from downstairs.  
  
That was the year before Hogwarts right?  
  
Yes...  
  
Now comes our golden years...  
  
A/N- Thanks for reviewing you guys are great! But I want more! 


	4. Chapter 4: On to Hogwarts they will go!

**Chapter 3:** On to Hogwarts they will go!  
  
So on with our golden years! July 11th, 1989 was one of the most important days of our young lives... at least that's what Mum said.  
  
_Or rather blubbered... I swear Mum can be so emotional sometimes  
  
Yeah... but it WAS the day we got accepted at Hogwarts  
  
True  
_  
The Weasley Family was enjoying the morning fresh air. They were anxiously awaiting Mrs. Weasley's breakfast and they were starving.  
  
"Mum mail's here" Bill said.  
  
"Go get it sweetheart, I'm making breakfast" Mrs. Weasley replied  
  
Bill came back into the kitchen with a small packet of letters.  
  
"Bills, bills, letter for Charlie...oh! And it has wittle hearts too! How sweet!" Bill said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"Give me that!" Charlie snatched the letter away reddening a bit.  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts letters are here too" He handed them out to his brothers. "Oh!" he raised his eyebrows. "There's one for Mr. Fred and George Weasley"  
  
"Really?" both twins asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh my! Are those their—"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"I can't believe it!" she broke out into tears. "My babies are off to school!" she gave the pair a back-breaking hug.  
  
"Mum-"Fred said.  
  
"We-" George followed.  
  
"Can't-"  
  
"Breathe!" they said in unison.  
  
"This is the most important days of your lives! You will follow in your brothers footsteps! You will be prefects! Then Head Boys!" she kept going on and on and on, until the twins slipped away unnoticed.  
  
_Ok, ok enough of that! I swear Mum can be so dramatic sometimes!  
  
Seriously she went on and on for ages!  
  
We basically stopped paying attention to her right about "This is..."_  
  
A/N- Next we'll get to hear how the dynamic duo turned into the Troublesome Trio! ::try saying that ten times fast:: 


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Fireworks

**Chapter 4:** Friends and Fireworks  
  
When we last left you our Mum had been ranting about how we would be made prefects, then on to becoming Head boys and such... Anyways, September 1st came and we were off to the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Mum can I go too?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry dear, but you're still too young"  
  
"Don't worry we'll send you some hexed sweets" he smiled evilly.  
  
"Now George!" she gave a menacing look at him.  
  
"I'm Fred Mum!"  
  
"Sorry dear"  
  
"You liar I am!" Fred chimed in.  
  
"Boys! Just hurry!" she said giving up.  
  
"But how do we-"  
  
"Just run into the barrier" Bill said.  
  
"Is this revenge for last night's beetle soup?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"What beetle soup?"  
  
"Never mind" George said quickly and they both ran towards Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
There stood before their eyes a busy train station filled with the bustle of students and the screeching of owls restless in their cage.  
  
"Excuse me what time is it?" someone asked behind them.  
  
"Um, it's 10:15" George turned around looking at his wristwatch.  
  
"Blimey! You're twins!" He said. "Hi I'm Lee Jordan" the boy stretched out his arm. Lee was a dark-skinned boy with cornrows.  
  
"Hi I'm George"  
  
"And I'm Fred"  
  
"Nice to meet you both" he smiled.  
  
"What's that box there?" He pointed at a box under Lee's arm, roughly the size of a shoe-box.  
  
"Oh!" he lowered his voice "They're Dr. Filibusters Wet Start Fireworks, I figured I'd have a bit of fun on the long train ride"  
  
"Wicked!" They both said.  
  
_That's how we met our partner in crime Lee Jordan. And we had a grand time on the train.  
  
I don't think that trolley lady ever forgave us...  
  
Yeah after we blew up her trolley...  
  
And got sweets covered on everybody!  
  
Not to mention we were on top of Filch's "most wanted" list before we even stepped into the castle.  
  
A record I think  
  
I miss the old bat...  
  
Yeah, I think he had a soft spot for us  
_  
After that we arrived at the sorting ceremony and we got sorted into Gryffindor along with Lee Jordan and a couple of other girls.  
  
_ Ahem, beautiful girls  
  
Yes I quite agree, beautiful girls (whom might read this)  
_  
Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. But we'll leave you without details for now... we don't want to ruin our memoirs.  
  
_Memoirs? I thought this was a diary!  
  
It's the same thing  
  
No it's not  
  
Is too, honestly who really cares?  
  
Dunno... ... ... not  
  
Too  
  
Not...  
  
Don't you just love us?  
  
We'll keep you posted, right now I've got to go eat!  
  
Yeah, I'm starving!_

A/N- Well I'm goig to pause this story for a bit because I'm satying at a hotel over the weekend... so read other stuff for a while. Check out my favorite stories!


	6. Chapter 6: Mischief Managed

**Chapter 5:** Mischief Managed  
  
You're all probably asking yourselves, what is the secret to our success? Well most of it has to do with our great heroes as well as our mentors, our everyday example, Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We came to know these great heroes early in our first year, thanks to dear old Argus Filch and Mr. Peeves as well.  
  
_Ahh ...our heroes, how much I have missed thee.  
  
Yes, our dear beloved Marauders...  
_  
Filch grabbed Fred and George by the ears.  
  
"I've got you! Messing with the vanishing cupboard 'ave we?!"  
  
"No!" George began.  
  
"We swear!"  
  
"Silence! You're lucky Dumbledore's running this joint. I'd have you 'anging by yer toes in the dungeons for vanishing me dear old Mrs. Norris!!!!"  
  
Fred and George suppressed a fit of laughter.  
  
"Get in!" Filch gestured toward his office. He sat down and took out a piece of parchment. "**_Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor, first year, crime: Vanishing Mrs. Norris_**" he scribbled furiously "**_Punishment-  
_**  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" A loud bang and crash was heard followed by a fit of evil cackles.  
  
"PEEVES!!!" Filch got up in a jolt "Stay here you little mongrels or it's a year's worth of scrubbing the toilet!" He told Fred and George while he ran out the door.  
  
The office was filled with archives, confiscated dungbombs, fireworks and other goods (which Fred and George happily stuffed in their bags). Filch's desk was littered with newspaper clippings, letters and several framed pictures of his ugly cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
"A bit on the obsessive side isn't he Fred?" George commented.  
  
"Right, he's mental..." Fred agreed.  
  
The twins turned their attention to the archives, most of them were labeled from A to Z, a few of them were labeled with "**_EXTREME OFFENDERS_**", and one particularly large and overstuffed archive was simply labeled with "**_The Marauders_**". Not resisting the temptation, both twins decided to investigate it.  
  
It was mostly filled with files of all the things they were caught doing, some included "**_tormenting fellow classmates_**", "**_explosion of the astronomy tower_**", "**_temporarily turning half the student body into fire- breathing chickens_**", etc. They opened the next drawer to find confiscated goods like fanged Frisbees and to their utmost glee, a bag of vintage acid pops (which they nicked), and oddly enough a piece of blank parchment.  
  
"George, why do you think Filch confiscated this?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's hexed or something... what are you doing?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what it does" he kept poking the parchment with his wand.  
  
Writing appeared on the piece of parchment. "**_Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs wish that young Mr. Weasley would stop poking us with his wand._**"  
  
"Whoa! Wicked"  
  
"Not very useful though" George said.  
  
"**_Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are resentful that you would call this treasure useless._**" The parchment replied.  
  
"What do you do then?" Fred asked the parchment.  
  
"**_Are young Mr. Weasleys up to no good?_**" The parchment simply inquired.  
  
"You bet!" Both twins said eagerly.  
  
"**_Do you swear it?_**"  
  
"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good" Fred and George added rather indignantly. On the parchment appeared a map, of Hogwarts nonetheless and it had labeled dots for every single living soul on it.  
  
"Bloody hell! Filch is coming this way!" George whispered.  
  
"Quick how do we erase it!?" Fred asked the map.  
  
"**_Mister Padfoot says 'just say mischief managed'_**"  
  
"Mischief managed!" Both twins said as Fred quickly tucked it inside his jumper.  
  
Filch entered and eyed them maliciously. "Get out! I have to file this quickly! If Peeves doesn't get kicked out of here for this... I'll personally banish him to the depths of hell... I said OUT!"  
  
_Well that's how we got the legendary Marauder's Map  
  
Sadly it is no longer in our possession  
  
But we'll get back to you on that  
  
Later...  
  
For now we have to get back to the workshop  
  
We're on a breakthrough!_

A/N- Sorry for the late update! I had a bit of writter's block. I just thought of this chapter this morning but Mom decided it was cleaning day. So I spent three hours hiding to write and clean...I finally got the chance to upload! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas and Jokeshops

**Chapter 6:** Christmas and Jokeshops  
  
Shortly after we nicked the Marauder's Map came the Christmas Holidays, which gave us plenty of time to explore Hogwarts and its many secret passageways.  
  
_We'd always spent Christmas over at our folks  
  
But since we had a new map...  
  
We decided to stay here instead  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday  
_  
It was an early Christmas morning; Fred and I had already started opening the Christmas presents...  
  
"Nice warm jumpers from Mum!" George said happily.  
  
"Yeah mine has an F on it"  
  
"Hey Gred, wanna trade?"  
  
"Sure!" Fred chuckled "Ahh! Much better Forge!" he exclaimed sporting his blue jumper with a "G" on it.  
  
After opening all of their gifts Fred and George got out the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Study time George!"  
  
"We solemnly swear we are up to no good!" They said as a map of Hogwarts appeared.  
  
"Show us some secret passageways!"  
  
The map obeyed, showing a lot of hidden corridors, secret toilets, concealed rooms and underground tunnels just to name a few.  
  
"Where does this lead to?" Fred pointed at a secret tunnel behind a statue of a blind witch.  
  
"Seems to lead to Hogsmeade"  
  
"This'll definitely come in handy!" Fred said gleefully.  
  
"Oy! Check that out! There's another tunnel inside the Whomping Willow!  
  
"Don't think we'll be using that one anytime soon"  
  
"Yeah, unless we have a death wish" They both laughed.  
  
_After studying the Map thoroughly  
  
We went to Hogsmeade for the first time  
  
Turns out that passageway lead straight to Honeydukes' cellar  
  
After eating seven Galleons worth of chocolate...  
  
Which we came to regret...  
  
Because we soon discovered the magical likings of  
_  
_ZONKO'S JOKESHOP!!!_  
  
The bell chimed as the twins came in. They gawked in awe at all the goods that lay before them.  
  
"Gred hold me!" George said.  
  
"We've died and gone to heaven!" Fred smiled wistfully.  
  
"Remind me again why we spent all that gold on chocolate!" he said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Hello gentlemen! How may I help you?" said a man wearing a Jester hat.  
  
"Are you Zonko?" Fred asked in awe.  
  
"Why yes! I'm Nicholas Zonko"  
  
"Whoa!" they both replied as in the presence of a God.  
  
"I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred!"  
  
"We greatly admire your work!" Fred began.  
  
"It's truly genius!" George finished.  
  
"May we-  
  
"Be your apprentices?" they pleaded.  
  
"Please! Teach us!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Well..." Zonko hesitated "I guess I could... maybe"  
  
"Pleeeeaaase!!!" They both pleaded, again with their infamous innocent smiles.  
  
"Oh all right... how could I say no to my fans?" he said flattered. "Does once a month sound ok to you guys?"  
  
"Yes! Thanks professor Zonko!"  
  
"Please, call me Nicholas!" he said cheerfully. "Here, have a complimentary screaming teacup!" he smiled.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
  
_Nicholas Zonko! To him we honor our shop!  
  
And they say there aren't everyday_ _heroes_...  
  
_To Zonko!  
  
To Zonko!!!  
_  
A/N- Wow! I can't believe how well my story is doing! Keep reviewing, you guys are awesome ! 


	8. Chapter : Second Year and Vanishing Quil...

**Chapter 7:** Second year and vanishing quills

As time passed, first year came and went, it is no surprise that we had memorized every single nook and cranny in Hogwarts. You might recall that on Christmas vacation we had become apprentices to Nicholas Zonko (coindentually we forgot to tell Mum about this). We obviously had a knack for mischief and we quickly learned simple hexes, classic pranks, and easy-to-make potions. Soon we started to make our own improved versions. Our peers came to notice this talent of ours and there began the demands for novelties and tricks.  
  
_That's when we got the idea  
  
To market our goods  
  
And as time flew by...  
  
...And profits came in...  
  
The idea of opening our own joke shop was beginning to sound like an excellent one  
  
I remember our first seller...  
_  
We were sitting in the common room, it was the middle of second year and we were working on vanishing charms. And we were having a difficult time; after all, it was rather advanced magic, at least for a pair of second years...  
  
"_Extinctio!_" Fred flicked his wand hopefully at a single quill. The quill shivered slightly but still remained. He frowned.  
  
"I think it looks a bit paler" George said encouragingly.  
  
"Still looks the same to me"  
  
"Let me try..."  
  
"You're supposed to flick your wand" Fred flicked his wand in a circular motion "like so... at least that's what the book says"  
  
"_Extinctio!_" George flicked his wand like Fred. Nothing happened. He took the book Fred was reading. "It's supposed to be a counter-clockwise flick!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes you dolt!" George chuckled. "Try it again"  
  
"_Extinctio!_" Fred flicked his wand in a counter-clockwise motion. The quill shivered slightly and disappeared.  
  
"Finally!" George smiled.  
  
"Hey Fred, George!" Lee came over and sat down. "What are you doing... it's Saturday" He frowned thinking they were doing homework.  
  
"We're working on vanishing charms" Fred smiled.  
  
"Yeah we have a little surprise for the Slytherins on Monday's potion quiz"  
  
"Brilliant!" Lee laughed. "So what's the surprise?"  
  
"Well-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
**_Monday, Snape's Dungeon_**  
  
"Pop quiz! Take out a piece of parchment and quills. The questions..." He flicked his wand "are written on the board."  
  
The students grunted as they took out their supplies. Fred and George had performed a simple "_Accio_" just before the class filed in so Slytherins were quill-less. Next Fred placed a cup with several quills next to Marcus Flint's desk. The Slytherins, not finding their quills took the ones in the cup.  
  
"You have forty-five minutes. You may begin now" Snape sat down at his desk and started grading essays.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the quiz half the class erupted into confused murmurs. Fred had placed a time charm on the quills so that they would vanish fifteen minutes after the quill had been dipped into the inkbottle.  
  
"What's all this racket? Silence or I'll give you all D's!" Snape hissed angrily.  
  
"But professor!" a student began.  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"But our quills vanished!" a scary looking Slytherins girl protested.  
  
"Then you were obviously cheating! Don't you know we put anti- cheating charms on the classrooms before an examination!?" He fumed.  
  
"But!"  
  
"Not another word Miss Henley!" He hissed.  
  
_After that incident most Slytherins got D's and A's  
  
I think Flint got a T!!!  
  
He is such a git; he wouldn't have scored higher...  
  
Well, vanishing quills became an instant hit after that!  
  
Five quills for 3 sickles!  
  
A bargain!  
  
::cough:: buy them in Diagon Alley ::cough::  
  
We'll keep you posted! We have customers waiting!  
_  
A/N- I finally got up to the task of writing this! I've been really preoccupied lately, one of my stories just got banned and I'm REALLY pissed off about the whole ordeal... not to worry though, I think I still have the old chapters in my archives... I just hope the computer didn't delete them.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

**Chapter 8:** Quidditch  
  
In second year our brother Bill and most of his mates were graduating. The reason I even bothered to mention this is because they were all part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Which meant spots would be open... and we loved quidditch.  
  
_Our third love...  
  
Yes...  
  
You might be wondering about our first two huh?  
  
Now Fred! Don't get ahead of our plot!  
  
Oh yes... sorry  
_  
Several students were queued in front of the notice board. Fred and George were trying to watch the reason for this strange behavior.  
  
"Ouch!" Fred groaned.  
  
"Hey!" George got pushed out of the way.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ouch my foot!"  
  
"Argh! That's it!" Fred got out his wand "_Accio_!" with a sweep of his wand a piece of parchment flew straight into his outstretched hand while several students groaned in protest.  
  
"**_Quidditch tryouts tomorrow at 5:30 PM. Report to the pitch those interested. The following positions are available:  
  
. 1st Chaser  
  
. 2nd Chaser  
  
. 3rd Chaser  
  
. 1st Beater  
  
. 2nd Beater  
_**  
_Oliver Wood_

**_Quidditch captain_**"  
  
"Fred"  
  
"George"  
  
"Let's go for it!" They both grinned.  
  
The next day they headed towards the pitch right after dinner. As they approached they saw several eager gryffindors waiting for the tryouts to begin. Fred and George spotted the girls.  
  
"Oi! Angelina, Katie, Alicia! You're trying out too?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Angelina answered.  
  
"For what- George began.  
  
"Those trying out for Chasers please follow me!" A tall dark haired boy ordered.  
  
"Good luck guys!" The girl joined the small group behind the boy.  
  
Fred and George blushed slightly.  
  
"Those who will be trying out for Beaters, please follow me!" Bill said. "Oh little brothers, glad to see you decided to tryout."  
  
_Our try outs went pretty well  
  
Yeah... considering we were the only ones left conscious  
  
True but we did protect the girls from those bloody bludgers...  
  
Very true!  
_  
The next day we were the new Gryffindor beaters, Bill had told Mum and Dad about us and they got us new Comet 5's! We also got a little something from the new chasers too.  
  
"Fred, George! Alicia and us made the team!" Angelina and Katie said ecstatically.  
  
"So did George and I!"  
  
"Really!? Wow!" They both hugged Fred and George and gave them a small peck on the cheek. "Congratulations!" and they left.  
  
Fred and George blushed a deep shade of crimson until their ears began to burn.  
  
_Fred snap out of it!  
  
Sorry George! That's when we realized that girls existed...  
  
And that they weren't so bad after all  
_  
A/N- I'm so glad I can update again! I've got a new story idea but I think I'd like to keep this one going for a bit longer... going to post the first chapter for it though... check it out and tell me if I should bother with it. Oh yes... always remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10: Hairbrushes

**Chapter 9:** Hairbrushes  
  
Remember in our first year when we became Nicholas Zonko's apprentices? Well once a month we always went to his shop for lessons.  
  
_What was your favorite lesson Fred?  
  
Umm... I think it's a tie between the beard growing candies or the tongue- tiers...  
  
Ahh... those were great ones; don't forget the hair-eating hairbrush!  
  
How could I? Percy was bald for nearly a month!  
_  
"Ahh! Good morning Fred and George!" Zonko greeted them.  
  
"Good morning Nick"  
  
"What are we working on today?"  
  
"Hair-eating hairbrushes!"  
  
The twins grinned in excitement.  
  
"Follow me into my workshop!" Zonko lead the way in his workshop. "Fred, please get me that crate of hairbrushes..."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now..." Zonko swept his wand, conjuring three busts with wigs on them. "What we're going to do is charm these hairbrushes so that they eat hair..."  
  
"Ok" They nodded.  
  
"The problem is HOW to make them eat it"  
  
"Well you could do an animation spell...  
  
"And then an alimentation charm...  
  
"Yes, but the thing is that they cancel each other out... so what we're going to do is make a potion that makes these spells mix." He got out a potions book "Which I will teach you..."  
  
_After a few hours of experimenting with different charms and incantations our work was done  
  
The hairbrushes were ready and as a reward for helping out  
  
Zonko gave us one  
  
We obviously decided to have a little fun with this particular piece...  
  
_ "Hurry George I hear Percy downstairs!" Fred whispered loudly as George switched hairbrushes. They hurried down the staircase to the common room.  
  
As Percy came up the staircase he bumped into the twins.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Percy said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing" They both replied innocently.  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow yet again, but decided he had no time for such silliness; he had to hurry to the library.  
  
A few minutes later confirmed that the hairbrush was a success...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!! GEOOOOOOOOOOOOORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fred and George burst out laughing as Percy came downstairs fuming and red as a tomato. Several people in the common room stared and others snickered, for great chunks of Percy's hair were missing.  
  
"YOU..." Percy pointed a shaky finger at the twins.  
  
"We..." They said calmly.  
  
"Hey Percy... did you notice that you're nearly bald?" Fred asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I reckon it's too much stress there big brother" George smiled "You should really stop worrying so much about O.W.L.s"  
  
"It's only your fourth year" Fred said sweetly.  
  
"You guys better watch out! I'm writing a letter to Mum right now!" With that Percy stormed out muttering something about them being lucky he wasn't a prefect yet (snatching a beanie hat from a fellow Gryffindor to hide his new "do").  
  
_Oh lord that was hilarious!  
  
Yes! Percy! The amazing prat with no hair!  
  
Glorious! Absolutely amazing!  
  
Well we got a Howler from mum the next day; obviously she wasn't very thrilled about that...  
  
Dad found it quite hysterical actually... Of course he had to sleep on the couch for a week...  
  
Or so did dear little Ronniekins told us in his letter...but still  
  
We've never seen Percy so infuriated before! Well... except when he found Dragon dung in his bag..._

A/N- I finally got time to update this thing! I'm sorry for not updating sooner I was a bit busy with other stuff... I will post my new story eventually... I haven't written it on the computer yet...


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch Match

**Chapter 11:** Quidditch Match  
  
Well Oliver Wood was then new Quidditch captain and he was really good... but very annoying. Needless to say we were up to our eyebrows in Quidditch practice on the last weeks of school and we were to play on the last match of the year. If Gryffindor beat Slytherin in this match we would win the Quidditch Cup.  
  
_And what a match that was!  
  
I agree! Bloody great match!  
_  
"Well It's time" Oliver looked at his watch nervously "Good luck everyone! I know we can win this!"  
  
The team rose, with their brooms on their shoulders, and marched in a single file line towards the pitch. A roar of sound greeted them, Fred and George grinned nervously at Angelina, Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch ordered.  
  
"Good luck mate" Fred whispered to George  
  
"You too"  
  
"Mount your brooms..." Madam Hooch put the whistle to her lips and blew.  
  
The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Fred and George quickly started to circle around the Gryffindor chasers who were in possession of the Quaffle, Slytherin chasers hot on their tails.  
  
"And Katie Bell has the Quaffle..." McGonagall's voice boomed over the pitch.  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
"Jordan what are you doing!" McGonagall scolded him as Lee took her microphone away.  
  
"Professor no offense but the last time you commented the match people fell asleep... so I'm here to liven things up!"  
  
"Why you...  
  
"...Passes it to Johnson!" Lee grinned. "She ducks McGee! Passes to Spinnet... she's approaching the goals and... Damn! Blocked!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor..."  
  
"Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle! McGee is heading toward the posts! And he... is knocked off the broomstick by a bludger! Good show Fred... or George... Alicia has the ball!"  
  
"Oy Fred!" George called toward his brother.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's do that move we were practicing yesterday!"  
  
"Wait 'til Slytherin is in possession"  
  
"Passes it to Bell! Back to Spinnet! She's gonna throw! No wait she passed back and GOAL!!!! GRYFFINDOR 10 SLYTHERIN ZILCH!" Lee jumped up from his seat.  
  
A roar of disgust came from the green bathed crowd on the left as the other half of the stadium countered in a roar of delight.  
  
"Good Show! Bell passes to Spinnet! Oh! She drops it! And Sytherin is back in possession!-  
  
"Fred?" George signalled towards his other half.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Fred and George started batting the two bludgers between them back and forth moving quickly towards the Slytherin chasers.  
  
"And what's this? THE SERPIENSKY PICKLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! The chasers are down! Spinnet has the Quaffle! Fred and George are still knocking those bludgers back and forth protecting the three lovely chasers! McGee tries to intercept! Ooo! That's got to hurt! They're knocking everyone off I've never seen such bludger handling! And GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!! Weasley bats the Bludger towards the keeper John! Oh! Right in the face! ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!! That's 30 to nothing!" Lee jumped with joy while McGonagall eyed him.  
  
The crowd was in absolute uproar. Fred and George flew towards each other and high-fived.  
  
"A GLINT OF GOLD! THE SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH! C'MON GRYFFINDOR!!!! Duff is in the lead! Now Gryffindor's Adams! They're neck a neck! Duff is closing in... COME ON ADAMS!!! OH DEAR GOD!!!! SEEKER CRASH! That has GOT to hurt! They're falling! And... And... who's got the snitch?"  
  
Everyone froze... waiting for one of the seekers to stand up and show the snitch... they stirred and rubbed their backsides. Adams and Duff stood up.  
  
"And... And...-  
  
Duff raised his arm victoriously a glint of gold in his palm.  
  
"DUFF'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS 150 TO 30! SLYTHERIN WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! Well this blows..."  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry Professor but it's true!"  
  
McGonagall just shook her head.  
  
_I still can't believe we lost that match...  
  
But it was bloody awesome!  
  
True but still...  
  
But you have to admit everyone was pretty impressed with our Serpiensky Pickle  
  
Well that's it for now_  
  
_Come back soon!_

A/N- Having writer's black really sucks.. but I got threw it alright... I think, only one way to find out! Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Exploding Toilet Seats

**Chapter 12:** Exploding Toilet Seats

Our second year ended pretty dully... Slytherin won the house cup again, along with the Quidditch Cup. Needless to say Snape had been gloating to his greasy content and McGonagall was left sulking away. Our defense against the dark arts teacher quit, and we were headed back home.  
  
_Hey, speaking of our former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...  
  
We forgot to mention that it was our fault he quit  
  
Or at least we think so  
  
I think it had something to do with that exploding toilet seat..._  
  
"D'you reckon she got the letter?" Fred whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"Only one way to find out..." He stepped through the Platform with his brothers "Hey Mum!" they both grinned innocently  
  
"We're back!"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me!" Mrs. Weasley huffed.  
  
"Yup...she got it" George whispered.  
  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts! Concerning Poor Professor Proops! And an exploding toilet seat!!!"  
  
"Uhhh... we can explain"  
  
"Hey Mum! Aren't you forgetting Charlie! He Graduated as Head Boy!" George said hiding behind his big brother.  
  
"That's nice dear! Your father and I are so proud!" She turned towards the twins "However..." She grabbed them by the ears.  
  
"Ow! Mum!"  
  
"They're attached you know!!"  
  
"Arthur! Home! Now!"  
  
"Yes Molly dear"  
  
As the summer proceeded, we practiced Quidditch in the woods, de- gnomed the garden, pestered the ghoul in the attic, turned Percy into a fire-breathing chicken (curtsey of the marauders), experimented with toothbrushes and such and the school letters arrived... including one for little Ronnikins, and the new "Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley Git".  
  
"Mum! Mum! I've got a letter from- Ron was cut off.  
  
"Hogwarts! Mum! I'm a Prefect!!!" Percy announced importantly.  
  
"Oh great... not another one" George sighed.  
  
"MY Percy! A PREFECT! That makes three Weasley boys in a row! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley gave her son a backbreaking hug. "This deserves a special gift!"  
  
"Mum!" Ron tugged on her robes.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I get to go to Hogwarts this year too..."  
  
"That's nice dear, we're really proud" she turned to Percy "Now, what do you want? A prefect deserves the best you know!"  
  
Fred and George gagged.  
  
"I was thinking of an owl, Errol has been dreadfully undependable lately"  
  
"An owl?"  
  
"For him to owl his girlfriend!" Fred hollered across the room. Percy's ears turned slightly pink.  
  
"Who has a girlfriend?" Charlie popped his head in the room.  
  
"No one-  
  
"Percy!" George laughed.  
  
"Oh?" Bill joined in.  
  
"Yeah Penelope Clorwater" Ginny hopped down the stairs.  
  
"Clearwater" Percy corrected her "and she's not my-  
  
"Percy has a girlfriend! Percy has a girlfriend!" Fred and George teased. They just enjoyed watching him squirm.  
  
_After that little ordeal, Percy stayed out of everyone's way, fearing being pestered about Penelope  
  
Which of course is a good thing  
  
After that Bill left for his job at Gringotts  
  
Charlie left for Romania to work with dragons...  
  
He promised to send us a few samples for our joke items  
  
And he kept it; some of our best sellers contain dragon toenail, or fertilizer_.

A/N- I predict we will be seeing Harry very soon


	13. Chapter 13: Platform 9 and 3:4

**Chapter 13:** Platform 9 ¾  
  
We awoke to a beautiful day, it was September 1st, 1990 and we were headed off to the Kings Cross Station in London; and as a yearly tradition... we were running late.  
  
_I say; have we ever headed off there without running late?_

_I don't think we ever have...  
_  
"Boys! Boys, hurry up!" Molly hollered from the kitchen.  
  
Fred and George were running down the staircase, only to realize they'd left their broomsticks up in their bedroom and had to double back. Meanwhile, Percy was at the head of the staircase hurrying down, his arms filled with books. The crash was inevitable. Percy's books, parchment, inkbottles and quills spilled out of his arms and came crashing down.  
  
"Oy! Watch it Percy!"  
  
"My essays! My notes! They're ruined!" he fell to his knees.  
  
"Boys!" Molly yelled once again.  
  
"Mum! Where's my stripped jumper!?" Ginny's voice was heard from upstairs.  
  
Just then Ron came hurrying down the staircase, skipping over Percy's homework. "Argh!" he tripped and rolled down the remaining steps. "Scabbers! There you are you bloody rat!"  
  
"Mum! Were going to be late!" Percy told her frantically picking up his things.  
  
"Mum!!!- Ginny was cut off by a loud whistle. All the commotion stopped abruptly.  
  
"All right! Enough!" Molly huffed and took out her wand. "Accio! Accio! Accio!" she summoned all of Percy's dropped things, Ginny's jumper and the twins' broomsticks.  
  
One by one they filed through the kitchen, pulling their trunks, grabbing a snack Molly had prepared earlier, loaded their trunks into the Ford Anglia, and took a seat in the back of the car in an orderly fashion. This was a tactic they had learned well throughout many September 1sts in many previous starting of terms.  
  
The car ride wasn't that long, but it was cheery, each Weasley talking excitedly about the upcoming year. Their parents were reminiscing whilst Fred and George tormented a very nervous Ronald.  
  
"Here we are!" Arthur beamed.  
  
"I'll go get the trolleys, come on Ginny" Molly said.  
  
"Have a nice term boys!" He helped his kids unpack and waved goodbye. Then he got back in the car and headed off to work.  
  
Once they had all their belongings secured to a trolley, they approached the platform.  
  
"Oh my! This place is packed! Full of muggles of course..." Molly commented tugging Ginny along. "Now, what was the number of the platform?"  
  
"Nine and three quarters mum!" Ginny piped up "Mum can't I go too?"  
  
"You're too young dear. Now hold still" Molly motioned to her eldest son, who was polishing his prefect badge "Percy, you first"  
  
Percy pushed his trolley through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and promptly disappeared.  
  
"All right Fred, you next" She motioned towards her son.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" he said indignantly "Seriously woman, and you call yourself our mother..."  
  
"I'm sorry George dear..."  
  
"I was only joking, I am Fred!" He gave her a sheepish grin and disappeared through the barrier, closely followed by George.  
  
They stepped onto Platform 9 ¾; the place was packed with students and their families.  
  
"Oy! Fred! George!" Lee screamed across the crowd "Over here!" he was surrounded by several Hogwarts students.  
  
"Hey Lee!" Fred greeted.  
  
"What do you have there mate?" George pointed at a shoebox Lee had in his arms.  
  
"Something wicked" he grinned at the surrounding crowd of students. "Me uncle got it from Africa!"  
  
"Let us see Lee!" a fellow Gryffindor pleaded.  
  
"Yeah come one Jordan!"  
  
Lee gently lifted the lid and everybody around him screamed as a hairy thing peeked out.  
  
"Whoah!"  
  
"What is that!"  
  
"It's a baby Acromantula!" he gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ouch! Blimey!" somebody screamed in pain.  
  
George turned around, it was a scrawny little dark haired first year trying to board his trunk.  
  
"Want a hand there?" George offered.  
  
"Yes, thank you" the little boy panted.  
  
"Oy Fred! Come help!"  
  
They each grabbed the end of the trunk and lugged it into the train securing it tightly into a compartment.  
  
"Thanks" The dark haired boy wiped the sweat off his brow.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" George pointed at the boy's forehead. He had a shiny scar on it.  
  
"Woah... are you really...?" Fred began.  
  
"It's him" George assured and motioned to the little boy. "You're him right?"  
  
"Who?" he asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Harry Potter!" they said in unison, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"Oh...him" realization hit him "I mean, yes, I am"  
  
George stared at his brother open-mouthed.  
  
"Fred, George are you in there?" Molly called from outside.  
  
"Coming mother!" they glanced at THE Harry Potter one last time and ran outside. Molly was wiping getting out a handkerchief.  
  
"Ron, you have dirt on your nose" she said. Ron tried to avoid her but failed horribly.  
  
"Mum, stop!" he stepped aside.  
  
"Aww, does wittle Ronniekins have something on his wittle nosey?"  
  
"Shut it!" he snapped at them.  
  
_Ah... I remember that! Then we told Mum about Harry Potter  
  
Then we asked her if she reckoned he still remembered You-Know-Who  
  
And then she got all mad at us and told us not to dare ask him that  
  
Seriously... we're not THAT tactless...  
  
We got on the train, the Ginny started to cry...  
_  
"Aww don't worry Gin, we'll owl you very often!" Fred yelled out the window.  
  
"Yeah, And we'll even send you an exploding toilet seat from Hogwarts!"  
  
"George!"  
  
"It was only a joke Mum!"  
  
_The train started moving and they were headed to Hogwarts once again.  
  
Well, that's all for now!  
  
We're running out of ink... **(A/N- I really DID run out of ink!)**_

A/N- Yay! I finnally updated! Sorry if the words aren't exactly word-by-word according to the first book... I only had a copy of it in spanish... so Review please! I actually think this is my longest chapter yet!


	14. Chapter 14: Can you do the CanCan?

**Chapter 14:** Can you do the Can-Can?

When we last left off, it had been when we started school. Our little brother Ron got sorted into Gryffindor along with Harry Potter. The latter of which got a spot on our Quidditch Team.

The start of term had been... interesting enough. A troll rampaged through the girl's lavatories on Halloween. Later on we found out our little brother had knocked him out. We hate to admit but we were proud.

_Oh we forgot to mention that that little incident earned ickle Ronniekins a nice little girlfriend!_

_**Hey!**_

_Ron!? What are you doing here?_

_Yeah! This is OUR diary!_

_**She's not my girlfriend ok!?**_

_...only because you're to scared to ask her_

_**Bugger Off Fred! I only came in here to buy some skiving snack boxes**_

_GASP! Our little prefect brother wants to skive off lessons?_

_How dare you break the rules Ronald Weasley!_

_**C'mon! Lessons are driving me insane! I need a break from advanced potions... if I hear Snape uttering another word about N.E.W.T.s I'll bite his head off!**_

_I still don't know how on earth is that you managed to get into advanced potions..._

_Fine Ron! Take them! We need to keep writing this!_

_**Oooh! Tell them about lessons with Quirrell!**_

_We were getting to that..._

_...before we were rudely interrupted_

_**Fine! I'm taking these invisible hats too!**_

_Ok GO! _

_Now... Quirrell's lessons_

"G-g-good eve-even-ning st-t-t-tudents" Quirrell stuttered "a-an-d we-wel-come t-t-o D-d-e-fense Ag-g-g... Oh b-blimey DADA" he sighed.

"Pssst Fred!" Lees whispered across the long table.

"Can you believe this guy?" he mouthed back.

George and Lee sniggered silently.

"...t-t-oday w-we w-will b-be discuss-ssing ....

The class groaned as he kept stuttering his way through the speech.

"Oi, Professor Quirrel!" George raised his hand and addressed him "I heard from me dad that you once had an encounter with vampires...

"Ahh!" he jumped at the sound of the word.

"Tell us professor!" Fred followed.

"Yeah!" several students nodded eagerly, they knew they were up to something... they might as well play along.

Quirrell started stuttering his way through a very long and boring story... soon the class zoned out. When Quirrell was distracted enough Fred and George quietly ducked under the table and started crawling towards his desk. The class quietly followed them with their gaze anticipating their next move.

Once they reached their destination Fred got out a packet of Zonko's new Magic Markers. Unlike muggle markers these could write on any surface, giving motion to whatever they drew.

George took a red marker and started doodling on Quirrell's purple turban, as Fred took a black one and did the same. After a few minutes they were crawling back towards their seats trying not to laugh, their fellow classmates eyeing them oddly.

"a-a-and th-that's how I g-got r-rid of them" Quirrell finished with a nervous smile. He glanced at his pocket watch "Oh d-d-dear, class is almost over" He turned his back on the class and started to jot down the day's homework.

On his back lay an odd scene, some vampires were all in line, holding hands with a nervous looking Quirrell and a disgusted Snape. They were all dressed in what seemed to be red leotards with pink tights. To top this off they were all kicking in a rhythmic way; they were doing the Can-Can. At the bottom of this unusual scene flashed golden letters that read "Snape, be a sweatie and do the Can-Can with my butt".

The class gasped at the animated scene on the back of the smelly purple turban, then they proceeded to break out into an uproarious fit of laughter.

"W-what's so f-f-funny?" he turned around. They kept laughing he looked behind his back.

"Aaaah!" he screamed in a high-pitched tone.

The class laughed harder and the bell rang, signaling the end of lesson. As the students hurried outside, they patted Fred and George on the back, complimenting their great work of art. They even managed to sell a couple of Zonko's Magic Markers.

_Ahh... perhaps one of my very favourite Zonko items_

_True... very true_

_Well now, that's all the stories we have for now!_

_**Fred and George Weasley!**_

_Why dear Hermione! Top of the morning to 'ya!_

_**Don't play innocent with me!**_

_Yikes! Relax!_

_Ron was right... you DO sound like our mother..._

_**Speaking of Ronald! You two sold him a box of skiving snacks!**_

_Dear Hermione... we did nothing of the sort!_

_**Then why on bloody earth did he get a nosebleed during Advanced Potions!?**_

_You can't do anything to us... we're not in Hogwarts anymore!_

_**You're right I can't...**_

_See? Now run along!_

_**Ok... fine! I'll just go tell your mother!**_

_ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?_

_Here! Take some skiving snacks! Go!_

_For lord's sake... you need a break..._

_Seriously..._

_**Oh! Thanks Boys! See you later!**_

_... ... ... ... ... hey, wait a minute!_

_That bloody witch!_

_She tricked us!_

_...I'm impressed_

_Shut it George!_

_Sorry Fred..._

A/N- Somebody asked me on the previous chapter how I I managed to run out of ink. Well it's because I write my chapters on a notebook, then I write them again on the PC, that way I can edit the story while I'm typing it and if the computer erases the file somehow, I still have it in writting. Simple as that! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Keep reading! Oh and another thing, I'm starting school this monday so I wont be abble to update as much as I would like to, but not to worry that could mean that I could upload multiple chapters! And one last thing for those reading "Smack in the Face!" I will try to write that last chapter for you guys before I go back to school! So... review! please?


	15. Chapter 15: Screaming Mistletoe

**Chapter 15:** Screaming Mistletoe

**_A/N- WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD_**

It was Christmas even in Hogwarts. The halls were decked with holly and tinsel. It was snowing lightly outside and everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

_Heck... even Snape was smiling_

_Yes, I found that quite disturbing really...._

_Anyways, back to the story..._

Fred and George hurried downstairs bright and early, some students were already up and about, getting ready to do some last minute holiday shopping. The twins were planning to test a couple of their latest creations; snake tinsel, exploding ball ornaments and screaming mistletoe (the last being Zonko's latest prank item, and one of them floated away).

"Ooops" George said as the mistletoe floated out of reach.

"Forget it... I was thinking of letting one loose here anyways"

They both set off through the hallway, boxes underneath their arms.

"Oh! Stop here!" Fred said looking up at a hallway frame. "This place is perfect for some snake tinsel"

"Right" George put the cardboard box on the ground and fished out some shiny (seemingly harmless) gold tinsel. The first person that passed under it would find him/herself tangled in it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Fred swished and flicked hi wand, levitating the golden ropes of tinsel and setting them into place with one final tug from his wand.

"Just what are you two up to?"

"Nothing professor McGonnagal" They both said innocently.

"We're just helping out with the Christmas decorations" George pointed at the cardboard box filled with the seemingly "harmless" holiday decorations.

She raised her eyebrows and kept walking... straight under the snake tinsel.

"Aghhhhh!"

"Run for it!" they ran as fast and far as they could the screaming of "WEASLEYS!!!!!!!!" fading into the distance with each echoing step.

"Ok... what next?" George panted.

"Exploding Christmas ornaments in the dungeons?"

"You know it!" They smiled.

After a couple of hours of "redecorating" they decided to go up to their common room and drink some hot cocoa. On their way to the Gryffindor Tower they heard some steps, fearing it would be Filch or Snape, they ducked behind a tapestry.

"So... you got him something didn't you?" a female voice said.

"As if I'd tell you Katie!" both giggled. "I'll take that as a yes"

"C'mon Angelina, I know you got Fred something!"

"Yeah, just like you got something for George... everyone knows you fancy him"

More giggles were heard in the distance.

Fred looked at his brother who was a bright shade of pink, he himself felt his face and ears grow hot.

"Er..." Fred began.

"you didn't-

"get her something-

"did you?" they both finished. They both shook their heads stupidly.

"Well... let's go" Fred said.

"Go? Where?"

"To Hogsmeade you dolt! We have to get them _something"_

"Right..." They kept walking in silence into the cold exterior.

"Fred... we haven't got any gold left" he looked away.

"Well... maybe Nick can help us!" George said hopefully.

"Good Idea" Fred smiled and hurried the pace.

They crossed the snowy Hogwarts fields, some people were engaged in a playful game of snow ball fights, including their brother Ron and his new friends. A few yards away was Professor Quirrel reading in a nearby bench. George flicked his wand at a forgotten pile of snowballs and the poor Professor ran away screaming, probably thinking he was under attack.

"Forge!" Fred laughed.

"What? I couldn't resist!" George laughed too.

They reached Hogsmeade and walked up to Zonko's Jokeshop. A little bell rand as they entered the store.

"Be right with you!" Nick's voice was heard from his workshop, followed by a small explosion. He opened the doors as light purple smoke wafted out into the shop.

"Hey Nick" they said.

"Fred! George! I gave you guys the holidays off..." he looked at them in mild surprise.

"Actually..." Fred began.

"We came to ask you a favor on-

"Girls?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah" Fred felt his face grow warm "how'd you-

"You forget I was once your age... long ago" he sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. "what's the problem?"

"Well..." George started.

"We're broke" they both said flatly.

"I see... and you wanted to get them something special" he chuckled

"yes" they nodded eagerly faces red hot.

"Will you lend us some gold?" George asked hopefully.

"Well... no"

Both their faces fell.

"But... I'll give you this" he wrote down a note and handed it to Fred. "Give this to Mrs. Honeydukes, she'll help you whip up something, tell her it's from me"

"Thanks Nick!" They ran outside.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

They arrived late at night, sopping wet whith two small carefully wrapped boxes in their hands. They stopped for a moment in the kitchens.

"Hello misters Weasley!" an over eager bowed.

"Hey Willow" George smiled lazily.

"Willow, will you get us a couple of bottles of butterbeer?"

"Yes sir!" Willow ran along and came waddling back with four cold bottles.

"Thanks" they both said gratefully. They took two bottles and stuffed them into their book bags, the other two they took and downed the entire contents in one gulp.

"Whoo... I needed that" George said.

"Bye! Thanks!" They waved Willow off and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

The trip back to the tower was fast and went by uneventfully.

"Fairy lights!" George said the password and entering with his brother, ignoring the complaints of the Fat Lady.

They quietly tip-toed through the Common Room. Fred tripped over something and fell, breaking a glass cup. A surprised gasp came from the other side of the Common Room.

"Fred? George?" Katie stood up from under the tree.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Angelina stood up too.

"We were about to ask you that same question"

"Actually, we're here to put some gifts under the tree" Fred chuckled.

"Us too.."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Fred and George had spotted an incredibly interesting stain on the carpet right next to Katie's sock.

"Well... umm, here" Angelina blushed lightly as she gave Fred his gift. "It's already 12:30 AM... Happy Christmas!"

"She's right" Katie picked up another wrapped gift and gave it to George.

"Thanks" they both grinned.

"Oh! Here's something we uh-

"We made you" They both dug into their book bags for the small boxes. "Happy Christmas!"

They all sat down on the big couch in front of the fire, pouring butterbeer in some glass cups. Fred and George unwrapped their presents.

"Oh wicked!"

"Muggle Chemistry Sets!" They smiled.

"We figured you'd enjoy them" Katie said. "Angelina's little brother has one"

"Yeah... that little bugger could make anything blow up!" They all laughed.

"Go ahead" Fred began.

"Open yours" George smiled.

The both girls unwrapped their gifts, inside each box was a little charm bracelet decorated with snitches, broomsticks and stars.

"Oh Wow!" Angelina grinned "it's beautiful!"

"Yeah... you guys made these?" Katie asked awestruck.

They nodded.

"You can eat those little charm things too, they grow back" George said.

"Yeah, they have chocolate, strawberry and lemon sherbert" Fred pointed at different charms.

"How did you make these?" they asked smiling.

"We had a little help"

"From Mrs. Honeydukes" Fred finished.

Both girls grinned and hugged them. Once again, their faces felt hot, along with their ears. A playfull little giggle was heard from above. They all looked up in mild surprise.

"Huh?" George looked at the small floating mistletoe. "oh snap..." he muttered under his breath.

"Lookie here, it seems I've caught four people under me!" The thing giggled mischievously. "Pucker up! Or I'll wake everyone in the vicinity" The evil little creature cackled again.

"Well... heh heh... oops" George was now an alarming shade of maroon.

"This is awkward..." Fred's face the same color as George's, hands still around Angelina, whom was also crimson.

"I'm giving you 'til the count of ten" The mistletoe floated amongst their heads. "Ten... nine...

George gulped.

"eight..."

Katie shifted uncomfortably

"seven..."

Fred looked around nervously.

"I wont tell if you wont" Angelina whispered in his ear.

Fred's heart pounded rapidly.

"six..."

"No sense in waking up everyone is there?" Katie told George nervously.

"five..."

Fred tilted his face slightly.

George did the same on the other side of the couch.

"four..."

Angelina closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"three..."

Katie did the same

"two..."

Fred's lips brushed lightly on Angelina's.

George cupped his hand on Katie's cheek and kissed her.

It was only a quick peck, kind of awkward really, but it was like time had suddenly stopped.

"Whoo!" The evil little thing cackled and popped into several pieces of green and scarlet confetti.

"Uh..." Fred and George blushed.

No more words were spoken, Angelina smiled and leaned her head on Fred's shoulder, Katie leaned on George's. The four fell asleep on the burgundy couch in fron of the crackling fire as light snow fell outside the window.

_Ok... let me strat by saying that...FRED WROTE THE MUSHY STUFF!_

_Liar! You did!_

_No... we all know YOU'RE the sensitive one in the family..._

_That's Mum you dolt!_

_Still...t'was you who wrote it_

_It was you!_

__

A/N- I was going to write another chapter today but I haven't got the time! I have to get ready for a date! But don't worry It's already written down on my notebook, all I have to do is copy it into word.exe


	16. Chapter 16: Refreshing Dip

**Chapter 16:** Refreshing Dip

The rest of the year was a blur; we kept going to Zonko's every weekend. Mostly to help out, we had already learned a lot of tricks and stuff; soon we began teaching him. As exams drew near though, we said goodbye to Nick. Although we may seem like a pair of "irresponsible hooligans", like our dear friend Filch would say, we actually did care for our schoolwork... we just weren't as obsessive as Percy.

_You know, I've been thinking of sending that git to therapy_

_I know... last night, I caught him organizing his sock drawer; left socks on the left and right socks on the right... he was also color coordinating_

_Whoah..._

_I know... scary huh?_

_There are left socks and right socks???_

_I suppose so... yes_

_When did this happen?!?!?_

_...how should I know?_

_Wow... you really DO learn something new everyday_

"Gah! No more cramming please!!!" George threw all his notes in the air "I can't take it anymore!!!"

"I'm with him" Lee agreed, dropping down his quill.

"If I read another word about stupid bloody goblin wars I will explode!"

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked looking up from a year's worth of potion notes.

"It's pretty hot..." George looked longingly outside.

"Oi! Let's take a swim!" Lee suggested.

"In the lake?" Fred looked outside.

"Sure! Where else?" Lee looked outside too.

"Ok sure, I'm for it"

Fred dumped his books into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. The boys hastily did the same and headed off to Gryffindor Tower to change into their swim trunks.

The day was sunny and warm, a light zephyr was blowing gently across the fields and the water in the lake was rippling softly. There was a peaceful silence... broken suddenly by three male screams.

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!" The three of them jumped from a running start splashing loudly.

Everybody looked around to find the source of the loud yelling. Soon enough, more people came splashing in the water. It felt nice and cool on such a hot day, especially after studying so much.

"Oi! Fred, George!" Lee called from across a small crowd "John and Mike are doing a belly-flop contest! You guys in?"

"Sure!" They swam towards the small crowd; someone had conjured a small floating platform.

"Sonorus!" Lee pointed at his throat and made his voice boom over the noisy students. "All right! We are having a belly-flop contest! You guys get to pick the best belly-flop!"

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

A few hours later, after much shouting, whistling, splashing and such, John Levine won the contest. All contestants sported large circular burn marks atop their chest and abdomen. The water began getting cold, and the giant squid started to swim about, so students decided to leave and continue studying after the much-deserved rest.

Fred and George dried off and threw their school robes over their damp blue trunks. As they walked towards Gryffindor castle, they ran into an alarmed Percy.

"Where were you two!?" Percy asked panting.

"Down by the lake" They both answered.

"Ron's in the hospital wing!"

"Why?"

"It seems as though he and his friends wandered off into the third floor corridor" Percy started leading them to the Hospital Wing.

"Wicked" George smiled.

"No, not 'wicked', Dumbledore was hiding the sorcerer's stone there"

"The what?" Fred asked.

"The thing is" he ignored him "that Ron, Hermy-whatssiname, and Harry went in to save it from Snape..."

"I knew he was evil!" George said triumphantly

"No! Snape wasn't trying to steal it! He was trying to protect it!"

"WHAT?" They both goggled at their brother as if he were insane.

"Anyways... turns out You-Know-Who had possessed Professor Quirrel and well... if it weren't for them, even though they broke just about every school rule there is to break, You-Know-Who would have risen to power again!"

They both stared at Percy.

"And well... Harry somehow managed to burn Professor Quirrel alive and now Ron and that Potter kid are both unconscious in the Hospital Wing" Percy opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"How are they?" The trio of redheads asked at the same time.

"Potter is out like a light, but Ron is now awak-

"Can we see him?" once again all together.

"He needs his rest!"

"Just for a few minutes!" Percy interjected.

"All right! Five minutes!" With this she walked away.

"Hey Ron" Percy greeted his little brother, whom had a few bandages on his face.

"Spill!" George sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah what happened?"

"Did they kill Quirrel?"

"Is Snape dead?" They both asked eagerly.

"Fred! George! Please! Let him breathe!" Percy scolded.

Ron sat there looking confused, he sighed.

"Well... there was this HUGE three headed dog! Called Fluffy! Hagrid trained it and then there was this killer plant called the devil's snare! It nearly strangled us, but Hermione burned it, then we found a room with flying keys and after that there was this HUGE chessboard with giant pieces! We had to play to get through! I was a knight and we were almost checkmated but then I sacrificed myself to let Hermione and Harry through! The Queen smashed my Piece while I was on it, then a rock hit me over the head and then I woke up here..." he took a deep breath.

"Ron?" Hermione poke her head into the crowded infirmary. "Oh Ron you're ok! I was so worried!" she came running and hugged him.

"Ow! Hermione! My back! Argh!"

"Sorry" she let go.

"Weasleys OUT!" Madame Promfey grabbed them by the collarbone " Ron needs rest!" she pushed them out of the infirmary.

Percy huffed "that was rude" and left with an indignant stride.

_And that was the end of our third year_

_Pretty good year too_

_We won the Quidditch Cup_

_As well as the House Cup_

_Our brother knocked out a Troll_

_And helped save the wizarding world..._

_How come OUR first year wasn't like that?_

_It's not fair I'm telling you..._

_Well... that's all for now_

__

A/N- I feel so accomplished! For those of you asking, I am a girl, fifteen year old girl to be exact (though I will be turning 16 pretty soon)


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Influence

**Chapter 17:** Bad influence

A/N- Sooooo sorry for the lack of updates!!! I have been with a terrible case of writer's block/schoolitis but I wasn't about to write some crappy thing for the sake of updating... so without further a do... chapter 17!

_Ahh.. there is nothing like a summer at the Burrow_

_True... very true_

_Well when we last left you off we had finished our third year_

_And as you can see... we were about to get into deep trouble_

_...what else is new?_

"Fred! George!" a muffled voice was heard from outside the dark bedroom.

"Mmmph" George, who was closest to the closed door shifted in his sleep.

The person knocked harder on the door.

"Mum go away... I like lemons" Fred mumbled.

"That's it..." the voice muttered, there was a loud click and the door slammed open, followed by the sound of a crash.

"Argh!" Ron screamed.

"We're up! We're up!"

"Geez..."

George looked at a furious Ron who was covered head to toe in green goo.

"Hey our burglary system works" Fred smiled sleepily.

"Very funny..." Ron wiped some muck away from his face.

"So... what is it ickle Ronniekins?"

"Yeah... did the mean old ghoul scare you?"

"Sod off... I came to ask you a favor" he looked angrily at them.

"Yes?" Fred asked uninterestedly.

"I think Harry's in trouble! He wont answer my letters... nor Hermione's" he looked worried.

"Ok, what do you need us to do?" They got up and stretched.

"I need you to drive Dad's car to Surrey, where Harry lives"

"What!?" they nearly choked.

"We need to rescue him!" Ron argued.

"Oooh little brother you are most evil" George smiled sheepishly.

"I think we're a bad influence on him..."

"I know" George grinned again.

So after changing into their clothes and quietly "borrowing" the car keys, the trio sped off into the cloudy night sky in a turquoise Ford Anglia. They were headed towards Privet Drive number four.

A couple of hours passed until they saw the glittering lampposts of a suburban neighborhood. They lowered the car slowly until they reached a tiny barred window.

"Ron!" a surprised and confused looking Harry appeared in the window. "How did- What the-

"Everything all right there Harry?" George waved at him from the passenger seat.

"What happened? Why didn't you answer my letters? I've asked you like twelve times to come over to my house for a couple of days, then dad came home and told me you got an apprehension note from the ministry of magic!"

"It wasn't me...but how did he find out?"

"He works there, c'mon Harry you know we can't do magic outside school..."

"Funny you should say that" he eyed the car suspiciously.

"This doesn't count... we only borrowed it. It's our dad's; we didn't charm it. But you did magic in front of those muggles you live with..."

"It wasn't me I'm telling you... but it's a long story. Look, could you tell Hogwarts that the Dursleys have me locked up and that I can't go back to school, and that I can't use magic to get out, because if I do the minister will think it's the second time I do it in three days so that..."

"Stop saying rubbish; we've come to take you home with us"

"But you can't use magic to get me out..."

"We don't need it... remember who I brought with me..." the twins smiled from the front seats.

"Tie this to the window" Fred threw one end of the rope to Ron.

"Don't worry... and step back" Fred waited until Harry was at a safe distance and hit the accelerator until the bars cracked off the window as the car sped off momentarily.

"Get in" Ron told Harry.

"But my school stuff, my wand, my broom..."

"Where are they?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I cant get out of this room"

"Don't worry, I'll get them" George said stepping through the passenger window, Fred followed. George leaned in front of the locked door, got out a bobby pin from his jean pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Many wizards think that learning these muggle tricks is a waste of time" Fred said observing his brother jiggling the pin inside the lock. "But we think it's worth knowing, even though they are a bit slow..." the door clicked open.

"We'll go down and get your stuff, pick up whatever you need from this room and hand it to Ron through the window" George whispered.

The twins quietly tiptoed down the stairs and found the cupboard George picked the lock and grabbed one end of the trunk while Fed grabbed the other and started heaving it upstairs and into the car.

"Great let's go!" George whispered, quickly followed by a loud owl screech.

"THAT DAMNED OWL!"

"I forgot Hedwig!" Harry jumped through the window and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Just as Harry was climbing through the window a large man with a walrus mustache slammed the door open. He seemed shocked at the strange scene but recovered quickly, tackling Harry and grabbing his ankle.

"Grab him Ron!" The twins said pulling on Harry.

"Fred hit the accelerator!" Fred hit the pedal and the car sped off into the full moon.

A few hours passed as the foursome talked. A hint of pink and gold was starting to appear among the horizon. Fred and George landed the car safely into the garage and tiptoed into the backdoor.

"Now, we have to go up the stairs as quietly as possible, then you run downstairs Ron, and say 'Oh mum! Look who came to visit us!' and she'll be delighted and we're off the hook..."

Just then the four saw Mrs. Weasley running after some plum chickens.

"Ah!" Fred muttered.

"Oh God..."

"So..." Mrs. Weasley said, standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Morning Mum!" George said in his most innocent and cheery voice.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

Fred and George zoned off, nodding in a guilty fashion every once in a while. They've had a lot of practice in tuning out their furious mother's tirades.

_After rescuing Harry..._

_Which they never thanked us for!_

_...we got de-gnoming duties_

_A few days later we went to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies_

_I remember we used Floo Powder... and confidentially... Harry may be one of the most powerful wizards in Great Britain..._

_...but when it comes to simple tasks... like using Floo Powder..._

_he's a bit of a dolt really..._

_yes a bit slow..._

_Well, that's it for now!_

_Cheers_


	18. Chapter 18: Beer Bongs and Best Friends

A/N- Ok… you guilted me into it ducks-rule-world I will update now… ::saves sugary sweetness for random fics::

**Chapter 18: Beer Bongs and the Best Friend**

_Well you do know Fred and I aren't saints_

_Gasp! We had you going for a second there didn't we?_

_Funny thing about beer… you never notice how drunk you are_

…_Until you wake up hugging the toilet that is

* * *

_

"Another victory for Gryffindor Quidditch Team!!!" A screaming seventh year cheered. The Common Room was decked in Red and Gold. Fireworks and fizzing Wheezbees were flying everywhere and several Gryffindors were cheering and laughing. Someone had turned on the Wizard Radio and music was blasting throughout the room.

"Oi George! Fred!" Lee called over "Great match! I will always remember Flint's bloodied up nose!"

"The git deserved it didn't he?" They all laughed. "Did you see the look on that git's face?"

"Priceless"

"Oi! Who's up for a bet?" A fellow fourth year joined them.

"All right… what kind of bet?" George smirked.

"Beer Bong" he simply stated.

"All right, Five Galleons I can out drink you"

"You're on"

"Oi! Place your bets! Beer Bong time! George Weasley against Perry"

"Place Five sickles on Perry!" some one screamed.

"Ten sickles on Weasley!"

"I second that!"

"Four Galleons on Perry"

"Put me down for 15 sickles on Weasley!"

* * *

After tallying up everyone's bet the challenge began. 

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Fellow Gryffindors chanted as George and Perry gulped beer through the hose. Other Gryffindors were drinking beer as they watch them.

A seventh year poured a keg of beer into the emptying bongs.

"Come on Weasley!"

"Go Perry!"

George swayed but gulped down more. Perry passed out soon afterwards.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO! You Perrie OWE ME Five Galleons ::hic::" He slurred and staggered sideways into the cheering crowd.

"You people! Stop spinning its not funny! Hee hee hee!" He stared oddly at a surprised Fred. "Oi! ::Hic:: you look jus like me! OI! THI GUY HERE'S MY MIRROR THINGY ::hic::! Hahahahaha you're me ::hic:: ".

"George... I think I should take you to the dormitory" Fred gave lee his can of beer.

"But Ma'am I barely know you, filthy scarlet woman" George giggled.

Fred dragged George upstairs to their dormitory, as George started singing an old muggle tune "I am the Walrus".

"Oi mirror thingy! ::Hic:: I need to…" George blew chunks all over the bed.

"Agh… George you're disgusting" Fred took out his wand "_Scourgify_!"

George staggered to the bathroom and proceeded throwing up in the toilet. Fred got tired of waiting and took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

"I reckon you feel like crud right now…" Fred leaned on the doorframe and smirked at his brother, who was hugging the toilet as if it were his best friend.

"Stop yelling…. My head hurts" He leaned on the toilet "next time…

"You'll bet twenty Galleons… you downed three beer kegs" Fred grinned mischievously

"Do NOT mention _beer_ in front of me ever, **EVER** again" said this, he threw up in the toilet once more.

_Of course… I did do it again… _

_You never learn..._

_I have a stomach of steel!_

_Yes but you blow chunks all night afterwards…_

_But I always win..._

_Touché _

A/N- That's it, hey at least you got an update, reviews are much welcome :)


	19. Chapter 19: Crocodile Feces!

**Chapter 19: Crocodile Feces**

_Oi Fred! Look what I just found!_

_No way! Our Diary!_

_Memoirs Fred…_

_Right, whatever…_

_We are terribly sorry for not keeping you posted in nineteen months._

_The thing is, we thought we'd lost this thing in our mother's spring-cleaning fiasco two years ago._

_Well Fred, the reason there was a fiasco in the first place was because you forgot to tape our new shipment of pocket swamps shut._

_But you have to agree… the results were **quite** hysterical._

_Our room still smells like crocodile feces…_

It was a rather lovely spring day at the Burrow… the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, Mrs. Weasley was screaming…

"FRED, GEORGE, RON, GINNY!" She bellowed. "GET UP! GET UP! COME NOW OUT OF BED!"

Several rushed footsteps were heard from upstairs and four redhead freckled faces of sheer terror peeked downstairs.

"Look at this place! It's a mess!"

Fred looked groggily at the living room; there was a bright purple sock on the floor.

"Wow mum… how can we live in such filth?" George said, picking up the sock and stuffing it down his pants.

"I want this house spotless by noon! Look at this, filth and dirt and dust everywhere!" With this Mrs. Weasley left the room, scrubbing everything in sight and banishing random items outside into a rather large dustbin.

"Well it was only a matter of time until she finally cracked" Fred said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Bloody hell, it's five thirty in the morning" Ginny whined, padding upstairs again.

"That's it… I'm moving out, I don't care if I have to sleep on Hermione's couch…" Ron muttered angrily.

"And if you don't clean I'll have the whole lot of you cleaning the dishes on Thanksgiving!"

The four Weasley kids opened their eyes in horror and raced upstairs to change.

_May I interject?_

_Sure my good man_

_Okay, so this spring cleaning took place in 1999, the war was over, our dear little brother had plucked up enough courage and—_

_And had a few fire whiskeys for confidence…_

_Right, anyways Ron and Hermione were engaged. _

_And Mum went hysterical, cried for days until she finally did a hostile takeover for the wedding plans…_

_(They got married earlier this year.)_

_Okay Fred, back to the topic._

_Oh! Right! Also, I don't know if we ever mentioned this… but Thanksgiving with the Weasleys is a riot, I mean just counting our immediate family there's nine of us… plus Harry and Hermione, which are eleven—_

_And Hermione's family… that makes thirteen_

_Plus Fleur and her family, which makes twenty… twenty one if Gabrielle's boyfriend comes along too…_

_Don't forget our uncles, dad has six brothers whom each have more than four kids…_

_And mum has three sisters and eleven nephews and nieces…_

_Okay, I think they get the picture!_

_Yeah, the point is, in Thanksgiving, we all get together and have a HUGE dinner and whoever was grounded at the moment was stuck doing the dishes…without any magic._

_We have done it a grand total of eleven times!_

_Ron has done it three times_

_Yeah, for getting caught with—_

_Shut up! Don't spoil anything yet! Besides, the readers are forgetting about the main story!_

_Right! Sorry!_

_So anyways… we spent that entire day cleaning…_

The doorbell rang and Ginny called from downstairs. The twins were currently upstairs cleaning the bathroom.

"Fred! George! You have a new shipment!" she bellowed.

"I'll get it Fred" George put down his toilet scrubber and went downstairs. Jack, their usual delivery guy, greeted him at the door.

"Hey George…Fred?" Jack greeted, handing him a clipboard and a quill.

"George. Hey Jack, how're the wife and kids?"

"Pretty good, Bobby owled me a week ago telling me he made Gryffindor seeker"

"Sounds great"

"Sure is, we just sent him a new broomstick"

George handed him the clipboard. "That's great, you don't mind if I send him a few of those to him do you?"

"As long as they're not skiving snack boxes"

"Nah, these are pocket swamps"

"Sure, I bet Bobby will love those" Jack levitated forty boxes of pocket swamps through the open window of the twin's room. "Oh, by the way, I hit a big rain cloud on the way here and the tape is damp, the boxes could burst open… and knowing what your stuff can do, make sure you tape them shut"

"Sure thing, I'll get Fred to do that"

"See you around George" Jack got onto his loading broomstick and kicked off.

_One more thing… we were staying there because we were expecting the shipment there in the first place._

_Yeah, we use our old bedroom as a storage room._

_Mum's terrified of going in there…_

"Hey Fred, the shipment of Pocket Swamps has just arrived, but the boxes are wet so you have to tape them back up."

"Sure, let me finish this first though" Fred said, while sucking up dust bunnies with his wand.

"Boys! Ginny! Supper!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

_So after having a nice dinner a sudden tidal wave of swamp water flooded the entire house…_

_Crocodiles and all…_

_Mum was furious and we spent an entire month cleaning the house_

_While we paid for a hotel for them to stay in while we restored The Burrow to it's original, crocodile-less self…_

_And we had to re-order a shipment of pocket swamps…_

_That was an expensive month…_

_Yeah, but we DID give mum and dad an entire week in a spa_

_It's the least we could do really…_

_But we were still stuck with Thanksgiving dishes…_

_Shut up, I still have nightmares about it!_

_Anyways, after the swamp was gone we couldn't find the diary anywhere_

_So we assumed it was turned into crocodile feces_

_…Which I'm now assuming that that is this sticky brown stuff all over this…_

_And I assume that that's why our room still smelled like crocodile feces._

_Wow, you are a genius Fred…_

_Why thank you George!_

_Uh-Oh… I think mum just found our stash of vintage acid pops_

_No! We have to go! We'll keep you posted!_

_Hopefully in less than nineteen months!_


End file.
